sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Layton Williams
| birth_place = Bury, United Kingdom | occupation = Actor, singer | years_active= 2007–present }} Layton Williams (born 13 September 1994) is an English actor, best known as one of the boys who played the title role in Billy Elliot the Musical at the Victoria Palace Theatre in London's West End, and as the character Kylie in the BBC TV series Beautiful People 2008 and 2009. From late 2016, he began playing Angel in the 20th anniversary tour of Rent around the UK. The production, particularly himself, received rave reviews. Early life and training After several months of training at the Billy Elliot Academy in Leeds, Williams debuted in Billy Elliot the Musical on 26 February 2007. His training was documented on The Paul O'Grady Show in which he appeared in on 25 May 2007 and then in several morning TV shows, TV interviews, and short clips related to the musical. He is the second non-Caucasian boy, the other being Matthew Koon, and the first mixed race youth to star in the show. He gave his finale performance in the musical on 29 November 2008; Williams is still the second-longest running performer as 'Billy' in the show's history. On 31 January 2009, 2 months after his final performance, Layton appeared on the programme Feelgood Factor on ITV, where he and two other 'Billy' actors, Tanner Pflueger and Tom Holland, performed a specially choreographed version of Angry Dance from Billy Elliot the Musical. Williams has studied street dance and drama at Carol Godby's Theatre workshop in Bury, Greater Manchester. He also studied ballet at Centre Pointe, Manchester. Williams was awarded a scholarship to Sylvia Young Theatre School in Marylebone, London and stayed there until 2008. He attended Broad Oak High School in Bury, his home town, but now attends the Italia Conti Academy of Theatre Arts. During his time at the Italia Conti Academy of Theatre Arts Williams was featured in a children's documentary 'School for Stars' which was broadcast on the children's television channel CBBC. Career He was offered the part as young Michael Jackson in the West End Musical Thriller Live where he did a few performances before he outgrew the role. Williams became well known to a TV audience as the character Kylie – acting, dancing, and singing – in the 2008 and 2009 BBC Two comedy ''Beautiful People'', series 1 and 2. From 2012 he played Stephen Carmichael in the BBC Comedy ''Bad Education''. Interview with Williams, who at the time of the interview was on tour with Matthew Bourne’s show The Car Man. Following that he performed the part of Duane in Hairspray the Musical 2015 - 2016 tour. He announced that he would also be in the new 20th anniversary cast of Rent which began touring in October 2016. Layton is a strong supporter of the charities Stonewall and Ditch the Label. Personal life Williams is openly gay. He attended the Italia Conti Academy of Theatre Arts in London. His grandparents are from Jamaica, but his father was born in the UK. Career Overview *2007–2008: Billy Elliot the Musical *2008–2009: ''Beautiful People'' comedy series *2011: School for Stars CBBC reality TV Series *2011: ''Postcode'' CBBC drama *2012-2014: ''Bad Education'' BBC ThreeBBC Three – Bad Education – Profiles. Bbc.co.uk (1970-01-01). Retrieved on 2012-12-08. comedy *2013: School for Stars (CBBC TV reality series) Series 3 episode 5 *2015: The Car Man, theatre production, dancer *2015 : The Bad Education Movie *2016: Hairspray" the Musical UK Tour playing Duane *2016-2017: Rent UK Tour playing Angel *2017-2018: ''Hairspray the Musical UK Tour playing Seaweed J. Stubbs References External links * * * Category:1994 births Category:Alumni of the Sylvia Young Theatre School Category:Black English male actors Category:English male child actors Category:English male musical theatre actors Category:English male stage actors Category:English male television actors Category:Gay actors Category:Living people Category:People from Bury, Greater Manchester Category:English people of Montserratian descent Category:English people of Jamaican descent Category:Alumni of the Italia Conti Academy of Theatre Arts